


Peanut butter is not sexy

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, M/M, Peanut Butter, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not expect the peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut butter is not sexy

Peanut butter is not sexy.

Peanut butter should not be sexy.

Sam did not consider peanut butter to be sexy at all.

Ok, maybe when it was on Dean’s dick it could kinda sorta be a little bit arousing. But it was Dean’s dick that was arousing. Not the peanut butter.

Sam learned the hard way that he really could not go down on Dean like he usually did, impressing his brother by taking him in to the base with one long smooth glide, if there was peanut butter on Dean’s dick. When Sam tried to take him down in one go he got stuck, thwarted by peanut butter, pulling back he was ashamed that he had to lick at the top of the roof of his mouth and work his tongue like he had seen dogs do in those funny videos on the internet. That had to be the effect that Dean was going for because his brother, like the jackass he was, just snorted and laughed above Sam when he took several minutes to work all the peanut butter down his throat with Dean’s erection still liberally coated with the stuff bobbing in front of him.

“C’mon Sammy, such a bitch, you know you want it, want to be a good boy for me don’t you, c’mon Sammy...”

And Sam did, god he did, want to be a good boy for his brother. He was the one that asked Dean about this, and maybe he was a little far gone in his cups when he did, but he initiated. Course, to Sam, all he wanted was a thick leather collar round his throat, maybe a leash, Dean taking lead and treating him like a dog, telling him what to do, because it was simpler really, it was actually just kind of easy to what his brother told him and the way Dean would pet him and praise, it felt right. 

He did not expect the peanut butter.

Smooth peanut butter at least, yeah, he really did not want to try for crunchy.

Dean had that mischievous look in his eyes earlier that night after he clipped the collar on Sam and told him to get on his hands and knees, still had it when he brought out a jar of peanut butter and dipped his hard cock in it.

Sam’s dick was so stiff and twitching between his legs, arms pulled behind his back and tied elbow to wrist with rope, as he leaned forward and licked up Dean’s sticky cock. A little at a time. He learned to adjust, he just had to lap up a little bit and let his saliva help swallow it down his throat, not too much at once just lick and swallow lick and swallow. It wasn’t like any other blow job he’d given his brother - drooling saliva and swallowing him down with his throat that had gotten rid of it’s gag reflex months ago. It was strange, but kind of interesting, how he was forced to go slower with broad slow licks up and down the shaft of Dean’s cock, licking up all the peanut butter, cleaning it off with his tongue till it was just velvet smooth skin that slid easy on his tongue.

Peanut butter was not sexy, but the way it made him slow down, the way Dean kept murmuring praises of “Good boy”, the way the thick rich texture coated his tongue and the flavor mingled with salty earth sweat on Dean and he could feel his adam’s apple bob against the hard taut drawn leather around his neck when he tried to swallow too much, that, Sam could admit to himself, that was pretty damn hot.


End file.
